True love
by MikiMuo
Summary: Allen has his doubts about Kanda's love for him /my first sing fic/ rated M for male on male /AU


HEY MikiMuo here so I decided to put this up it was a quick fan-fic that was written for another site also it was done quickly so its not my best work but I know some people who wanted to see it.

This was also my first song fic so its pretty bad so don't be to hard oh and about the curse words that was because the site i wrote it for censored out all curse words

---------------

Allen swung his book bag over his shoulder and lightly jogged down the hall to the cafeteria. Lavi jumped on his friends back both laughing happily. The laughter of the two boys filled the halls as they passed Kanda. Pausing at the fleeting sight of the older boy Allen called out to his secret love.

"Kanda want to join us for lunch today?" The white haired boy called cheerfully though the halls. Meanwhile Kanda stood sighing at how stupid he must look right now, he wasn't in elementary anymore he didn't need to spend all his lunches with other people. Running a hand though his hair he began his slow walk over to the other boys.

"I was not planning on it idiot and…" Kanda's words died down at the sight of Allen's pouting eyes. "Fine but Allen you owe me for this." The boys pout quickly turned into a grin.

"It's just like when we where younger right?" Lavi moved in front of Allen stopping Kanda's moment of looking the younger boy over. "Kanda's just a big grouch and it takes Allen to get him to do anything." Winking at Kanda Lavi linked arms with the younger British boy and tried to do the same with Kanda but failed miserably.

Lunch was ordinary, for this group at least. Allen almost bought out the cafeteria again. Kanda and him where at each others neck every five minutes and even Lavi no longer dared to try and break the two up when they where fighting.

After another fight Allen sat down in a puff turning his uniform tie back to the front of his uniform, "Idiot Kanda I am not useless child." The smirk playing on the others lips spoke his disagreement louder then words. And then silence overtook the group for a few seconds until the bell rang.

Allen looked up at the other members of the group the only one who moved with any type of haste was Lavi. Stuffing his mouth with his last piece of carrot he mumbled his good byes "I got Tiki's class next can't be late for that" Kanda and Allen watched Lavi scurry away before turning back to one another.

"I have the rest or the day off, what do you have?" Allen opened his coke and took a large gulp before looking back at Kanda.

Kanda looked at his watch and sighed, "I've got gym then the rest I have off…" Looking around at the almost room he lowered his voice a bit and continued, "Wait for me I will dive you home."

Allen grinned nodding when they where alone like this, any fights and any differences where forgotten. No one was allowed to know about them and Allen was content to know that Kanda was his but he couldn't help but think they spent way to little time together. Allen starred at Kanda's back as he began to walk away without another word. Still staring he noticed Linalee running up to kanda she had quite a few classes with him. Even worse was that it was widely known the crush she had on dark haired boy. Putting his head down on the table Allen sighed she spent more time with Kanda then he did and he was so relaxed around her…

_I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine_?

Allen knew that he had no proof other then his own jealousy, but the little spot in his mind that said that Kanda didn't really love him would not shut up. Running a hand though his hair he stood up and threw out his garbage and walked out of the nearest exit to sit on the nearest bench. He hoped the fresh air would clear up his head a little.

Taking out the book he was reading for english he pushed his worries away, for now at least. The time passed slowly and the warmth of the sun lured him into a light sleep.

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely_ _time_

The feeling of hot sticky fingers on his brow woke Allen. As the younger boy's eyes flew open Kanda removed his hand, "You are lucky it's just me, something could have happened to you." His voice held annoyance and relief and somehow this made Allen happy.

Allen stood up nodding and followed Kanda who began to walk ahead of him. A still silence filled the air around the two boys as they made their way to Kanda's car. Once at the black car Allen entered the passenger seat without a word. He was beginning to feel alone again and his doubt of Kanda's love grew.

"Hey sprout, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kanda left the car off and was leaning over to get closer to Allen, "By now you normally would have talked my f*cking ears off"

Allen looked up slightly startled not at all ready for that question, "I… I don't know I just need to figure some stuff out" He tuned his blue eyes slightly away not wanting to look the other in the eye.

Kanda grabbed Allen's chin and pulled it close to his face, "I want a better explanation when we get to my house got it?" His voice held no room for argument and he showed no sign of letting go of Allen until he agreed.

Waiting until Allen muttered a low okay before he pulled away Kanda stared the car and put on his favorite CD. "So what where you doing sleeping in a dmn place like that?"

Allen leaned back and sighed, "I don't know, I guess I was just tired." Looking out the window he paused for a moment, "How was gym?"

Sensing a quiver in Allen's voice Kanda ignored the question and replied with his own. "What the hell is wrong? What are you afraid of?" Kanda stopped at a red light and looked the younger boy right in the eye.

Allen turned his eyes to the floor and lightly whispered, "I'm afraid of loosing you, we never have enough time together and Linalee you act so comfortable around her…"

_are you still mine?  
I need your love_

Kanda turned and drove though the green light and sped the last two blocks to his house without saying a word. Once the car was parked Kanda leaned over and grabbed the other boy and planted a kiss on the pale lips. Pulling away he held onto the others shirt and shook him lightly, "What the f*ck gave you that idea?"

Allen pulled away but still looked Kanda in the eye, "You spend so much time with her and we send one or two days a week together. Dang it! It's not fair I want to be sure I am your only love."

_I need your love  
I need your love_

Kanda turned and stepped out of the car, and within seconds he was at the other boy's door. "I love you Allen, you really must be an Idiot." Reaching forward he lifted Allen in a princess lift. Allen blushed and pushed away with all his might ignoring the fact that if he where to fall it would be on hard concrete. Kanda growled and glared at the other, "Oh stay still would you? Today things will go my way."

Deciding it would be wiser to listen Allen settled down but his blush just deepened as Kanda moved his along his legs and somehow managing to open the front door to his house. Allen looked down the dim halls and stayed immobile until they reached Kanda's room. "Um kanda…" he was cut off by a kiss and the sudden movement of him being dropped on a bed.

Pulling away again Kanda breathed softly on the others ear, "I am going to remove all doubt from your mind, so stop this useless fight just stop thinking."

Allen nodded and just let his feelings flow, Kanda would be his safe haven and all he need was to trust.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
_

Slowly Kanda's fingers began to trail down the white uniform shirt Allen had on. Moving his head over just the slightest Kanda bit on the pale earlobe in front of him, teasing the spot with his tongue he moved down to Allen's neck. All the while his hands had undone the buttons of the boy's shirt leaving his chest exposed to the air.

Kanda brought his lips to Allen's right nipple and moved his hand to touch his partner's already hard member. Allen slightly flinched but made no sound, he wanted to make Kanda wait for that enjoyment. Allen moved his hands into Kanda's hair, it was so soft and comforting; he didn't want to let that silky mass go.

Long skinny fingers began to peal away Allen's pants tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Trying his hardest to not move to fast Kanda removed the black boxers from the others pale body.

Being careful not to pull his own hair, he moved down the body of Allen. Kanda grabbed hold of the younger boy's member and began to slowly pump it. Allen moaned in pleasure motivating Kanda to continue. Kanda sped up and Allen began to pant, "Ahh Kanda…" Grinning as Allen began to reach his climax he lightly pulled his hair free and placed his mouth over the dripping member.

Kanda moved his tongue around the top of the member while his head bobbed up and down. Allen came in the dark haired man's mouth, arching his back as he did so. Kanda lapped up the spilt seed and looked up at Allen. Allen's left hand covered his mouth while his right gripped the grey bed sheets. Kanda placed his fingers in his mouth covering them with saliva. Sitting up he placed his middle finger at the younger boys' entrance.

Slowly Kanda pushed his finger into Allen and began to move the single finger wile his index played around the edge. Allen couldn't help but wiggle slightly at the feeling that was in-between discomfort and enjoyment. Kanda grinned at Allen movement and entered his index finger. His moment turned into light scissoring.

Kanda inserted a third finger and continued to lightly scissor Allen. Kanda moved them in constant pace back and forth for a little while. Slowly he began to remove his fingers, at which Allen gave a low moan from the loss. Quickly Kanda removed his pants and undergarments and was positioned. Allen clenched his eyes for what he knew was going to come.

Trying to be a gentle as possible Kanda entered the younger boy. As he entered, Allen let out a load moan of pleasure and pain. After a moment Kanda spoke, "Allen I'm going to move." A second later Allen slowly nodded. The younger boy was clenching the sheets so hard that his knuckles had gone snow white.

Slowly Kanda began to move trying as hard as possible not to cause that much discomfort. It was difficult not to get carried away in the pleasure of the moment but Kanda swore to himself that he would go at a slower pace today.

Allen began to moan the name of his lover; the younger boy had completely removed himself from all doubts he had before, he swore not to doubt his love again all he needed was Kanda. "Faster K-kanda." Pain and pleasure was all that Allen felt. Kanda was here, was one with him, and was his one love.

Compiling to the younger boys wishes Kanda began to move faster and hit Allen's sweet spot with pin point accuracy every time. Allen arched his back up into Kanda, wanting more. The older man began to move faster and harder which made Allen cry out more, "Ahhh ohh ye-yes K-Kanda"

Allen began to reach his climax for the second time. Noticing this Kanda lightly pumped him with his hand until Allen came. The taller boy thrust a few more times until he emptied out into Allen. "Ahhhh Kanda!" Allen came just after arched his back as high as it would go then fell back flat onto the bed.

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time…  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

Kanda lightly panting laid down beside Allen both of them covered in sweat and semen. Leaning forward the older boy kissed Allen's forehead, "I love you."

Tiredly Allen gave Kanda a smiled and whispered a reply, "I know that, sorry for doubting."

"You really are an idiot." Kanda grabbed the nearest bed sheet and threw it over them.

A small laugh escaped Allen's lips, "And you are one as well for falling in love with an idiot"

Kanda shook his head but didn't bother to give Allen a come back because Allen's eyes closed in sleep. A light grin played on his lips, Kanda truly loved him.


End file.
